


Unforgettable

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6





	1. Chapter 1

~*~

October 2006. Paris Fashion Week.

"Oh, Miranda." Andy said, surprised when she saw the older woman on the chair in the main room of the hotel. Well it shouldn't be so surprising considering this was Miranda's hotel room. But what surprised her the most was when she saw the Editor's tear stained cheeks. 

Miranda's head whipped up at the quiet voice and she quickly tried to compose herself but knew that she was failing miserably to look her usual self. "Oh there you are." Miranda said when she saw Andy enter the room. She cleared her throat and grabbed her glasses and began to sort of fiddle with them. "We need to go over the seating, ah, seating chart for the luncheon." she said as she stared at the back wall.

"Okay, um yeah, sure." Andy replied from where she still stood near the door way as she gazed at the older woman. She stepped closer and sat her bag down on the couch. "I have it right here." she added as she began searching through her bag for the files needed.

Miranda held out her hand and waited. "By all means move at a glacial pace you know how that thrills me." she said impatiently and rested the hand she'd been holding out against her cheek.

Miranda's voice caused Andy to move her hands more quickly and her heart to quicken. Finally she found the files needed and she pulled them out and held them out for Miranda to take. She awkwardly stood there like that for a couple of seconds before Miranda took them. Moving her bag to the floor Andy sat down on the couch opposite Miranda.

Miranda pulled out the files from the case they were in. "Okay. So, first of all we need to move Snoop Dog to my table." 

"But your tables full." Andy replied as she looked up at Miranda from her note pad.

Miranda was silent for a moment and she looked at Andy quickly before looking back at the chart. "Stephen isn't coming." she said and breathed in deeply.

"Oh, Stephen isn't.. so I don't need to fetch him from the airport tomorrow?" Andy asked, her eyes focused on Miranda.

"Well, if you speak to him and he decides to rethink the divorce then yes fetch away. You're very fetching. So go fetch." Miranda replied.   
The room fell silent. 

'Stephen filed for divorced?' Was floating around in Andy's mind. 'What a jerk.' She watched as Miranda looked anywhere but at her. She could see tears welling up in Miranda's eyes which were threatening to fall but she knew Miranda wasn't about to allow them to fall in front of her. 

"And then when we get back to New York we need to contact, um," she swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat and she briefly closed her eyes. The crying she'd previously done at made her feel nauseous. ".. Leslie to see what she can do to minimize the press on all this." she said and twirled her glasses around in her fingers as she stared at a spot on the floor. She shook her head. "Another divorce splashed across page six. Just imagine what they're going to write about me. The Dragon Lady, career obsessed, snow queen drives away another Mr. Priestly. Rupert Murdoch should cut me a cheque for all the papers I sell for him." She said, opening up to the woman she felt deep feelings for. It was getting hard to keep her tears at bay when she knew the younger woman was staring at her, she knew what she would see in Andrea's eyes if she were to look into them. Trust. Compassion and hopefully even love. "Anyways, I don't really care what anyone writes about me." She said and finally looked into Andy's eyes and saw pretty much everything she'd guessed in the womans eyes. "But my girls, it's just so unfair to the girls. It's just, it's another disappointment, another let down, another father figure gone." she laughed at this. 

Andy stared with wide eyes as Miranda opened up and talked to her. She was falling for the woman so much more. She had no idea how Stephen could leave her.

"Anyway the point is." Miranda cleared her throat. "The point is..." she couldnt seem to get the words out. She breathed in deeply and let it out again. "The point is we really need to figure out where to place Donatella because she's barely speaking to anyone." she finally said. It hadn't been what she'd planned on saying but she had already opened up enough to Andrea and wasn't sure if she could allow herself any further so she closed herself off.

Andy realised this change in Miranda and her eyes widened slightly. She felt that tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Miranda." she said in a near whisper as she just stared at the older woman.

Miranda closed the case with the seat chart and other files safely inside when she heard the honest words from Andrea. She looked up and gazed into the young womans eyes. Eyes that she could easily get lost in. 

"If you want me to cancel your evening I can." Andy said, wanting nothing more than to stand from the seat she was in and sit next to and pull Miranda into her arms. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would we do that?" Miranda asked and forced a laugh as she looked at Andy and shook her head. She knew why Andrea had asked. Of course she did. Andrea was the most kindest and thoughtful person she'd ever met.

Andy looked down at her lap. "Oh, um.." she trailed off, not knowing ehat else to say. "Um." she whispered and closed her eyes briefly. "Is there anything else I can do?" she finally asked.

Miranda nodded and looked at Andy. "Your job." she said. She wished for anything that she could ask Andrea to stay but she knew if she were to that, to open up even more, in the end she would just get hurt. "That's all."

She was being asked to leave. Of course she was. Why would she think that Miranda would ask her to stay and keep her company? Andy had to be slightly crazy to think that the older woman would want her to stay. She gave Miranda a small sad smile before she shoved the folder in her bag before standing. Giving Miranda one last glance she turned around and made her way for the door. Half way there she stopped and asked herself what she was doing. Why she was leaving Miranda to be by herself when she was clearly upset. In times like these you needed someone to be with. She was bought up to be kind and caring and there was no way she was going to ditch these things about herself because Miranda had told her to leave. Knowing that what she was about to do could cost herself her job she turned around and walked back over to Miranda.

Andy sat down next to the older woman who stared at her. When it looked like Miranda was going to say something she laid a comforting arm around Miranda which caused Miranda to shut her mouth close from obviously not expecting the contact. 

Miranda tensed when she felt Andrea's arm around her but knowing that she could trust her assistant she relaxed into the embrace and let the tears that she had been keeping at bay fall from her eyes and trail down her cheeks. 

~*~

15 Minutes Later.

"I'm sorry." Miranda whispered as she glanced up into Andrea's soft kind eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Miranda." Andy replied and began absentmindedly running her fingers through Miranda's silvery grey hair.  
Miranda nodded and the room fell silent. Miranda closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch and allowed her head to fall onto Andrea's shoulder and she breathed out a heavy sigh. 

"The guys a jerk." Andy said into the silent room. 

Miranda had remained silent and Andy had began to panick that she shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry, oh god, I shouldn't have said that." she said and her eyes widened in shock when Miranda began to chuckle.

"No you're right, he is a jerk." Miranda replied before she sat up. She felt the loss of Andrea's body against her own. "I have no idea why I am crying over something I knew would happen sooner or later." she said with a shake of her head. 

"You're allowed to cry Miranda." Andy replied. 

Miranda turned around and looked Andy dead in the eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked confused by her assistants behaviour.

"I'm just doing what any other decent person would do." Andy replied with a shrug. "I want to be here for you."

"But I make your life hell." Miranda said.

Andy shrugged. "That's true but I know you only want the best for Runway and your Employees so I understand why you have me do the things you ask of me."

Out of all the assistants that Miranda had hired never would any of then do what Andrea was doing now. Sitting and talking to her. They would be to affraid of getting burned by the dragon lady. But Andrea was different to the other girls and for this she was glad. "Well thank you for being here. It means a lot to me, Andrea, and I will never forget it."

Andy smiled. "It's not a problem. I am glad I'm here."

Miranda's heart fluttered at Andrea's words. From the first day she met the brunette she had been attracted to her but she never thought she would develop deeper feelings for her but lately she had and now as she stared into beautiful brown eyes she found herself wanting nothing more then to be in Andrea's arms again and to kiss those beautiful plump lips.

With these thoughts she stood abruptly. "Did you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure. Whatever you're having." Andy replied with a smile.

Miranda nodded and turned and quickly left the room. She didn't to compose herself and try and rid these thoughts she was having for the brunette. She went into the master bathroom and sighed when she saw what she looked like. She had wiped all of her make-up off not expecting that she would be seeing anyone else for a couple of hours. Her eyes would red from her tears and her cheeks were still slightly damp. She grabbed a cloth and washed her face and applied some make-up on and soon she started to look like Miranda Priestly again.  
When she grabbed two glasses of wine from the bar she found the other woman pacing in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. Miranda wondered what Andrea was thinking. She cleared her throat and Andrea looked up at her and smiled. She handed over a glass of wine which the brunette took and their fingers touched.

The brunette kept her fingers lingering against Miranda's and stared into her eyes which didn't help Miranda getting rid of the thoughts she had for the woman from her mind. It only made her think that maybe Andrea was feeling the same.

Andrea finally took her hand away from hers and she went back to stand by the window. "Such an amazing view." she said as she gazed outside.

"It is." Miranda replied but she wasn't looking outside, she was looking at Andrea. She wandered over to the windows to stand next to the younger woman and began to trace a finger along the younger womans soft cheek which caused Andrea to gasp then sigh at the feeling of obvious pleasure from Miranda's actions.

Miranda was a little surprised when Andrea leaned forward and placed her lips on her own and kissed her softly. Miranda, after realising what was happening, finally began kissing back, loving the feel of Andrea's mouth against her own.

After a couple of minutes the kiss became heated and they were pulling at each others clothing wanting to feel more of one another. 

Andy pulled back from Miranda and looked in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked softly.

"If I didn't want this you would be long gone." Miranda replied with a roll of her eyes before she began kissing her way down Andrea's neck.

Andy moaned at the feeling. "I know but I just wanted to make sure." she replied. She sighed at the wonderful things Miranda's mouth was doing to her. "God I've wanted this for so long now." she breathed in Miranda's ear.

Miranda looked up at her. "You have?"

Andy nodded. "Yes." she breathed.

Miranda's heart fluttered at Andrea's words and she pulled back. "Come to bed with me?" she asked after a few silent seconds of looking in the other womans eyes taking Andrea's hands and tangling them with her own.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard." Andy replied with a smirk before following Miranda into the master bedroom.

~*~


	2. Unforgettable

~*~

The Next Morning 

Andy woke up with a small groan. She had a slight headache from the alcohol she'd had the night before. Running a hand over her eye's she turned over in the bed and frowned when she saw that Miranda was no where to be seen.

She closed her eyes as, sadness welling up inside her. It was clear that Miranda was going to act like they hadn't spent the night together. Andy supposed that it was for the best. She rolled back over and sighed just as her phone began to vibrate on the side table next to her. She opened her eyes and picked up her cell and gasped and bolted up right when she saw what the time was. Miranda could at least woke her so she could be up and ready.

Chucking the sheet that had been wrapped around herself onto the empty space of the bed she slipped off the bed and began searching for her clothes that were scattered around the room from the way Miranda had ripped them off and thrown them away to devour her body deliciously. She could still feel the way Miranda's mouth felt against her and how perfect their bodies fit together.

Putting these thoughts to the back of her mind for a later time Andy continued getting dressed as quickly as she could. She had trouble getting her watch back on but once it was clipped around her wrist she grabbed her jacket and exited the room in search of Miranda.

~*~

Andy sighed when she reached Miranda's voice mail for the third time that morning. She walked into the nearest cafe she could find and ordered herself a coffee and some breakfast. If Miranda wanted to ignore her and pretend that they hadn't spent the night together Andy could deal with that.

"Miranda girl?" 

Andy turned around and saw that Christian Thompson was standing behind her. "Oh hey." she said not really in the mood to socialize with anyone just yet.

"Don't sound so excited." Christian said with a smirk.

Andy sighed. "Sorry I'm just having a shitty morning. The days only going to get worse." 

"Well why don't you come and have breakfast with me, I can try and lighten up your day?" Christian asked.

Maybe having breakfast with Christian wouldn't be that bad, Andy thought. She nodded her head. "Alright then." she replied just as she was given her coffee and bagel. "Lead the way."

~*~

Half An Hour Later.

They'd been chatting throughout most of the half hour they'd been together. Christian had even managed to get Andy laughing, which felt good, Andy thought.

Andy leaned down to grab her bag when her eyes landed on an issue of Runway in Christian's bag. It wasn't the usual issue of Runway though, it was different. She grabbed it and flipped through it. "What the hell is this?" she asked, looking up at Christian.

"What does it look like?" Christian replied. "It's a mock-up."

"Yeah, of?" Andy asked.

"Of what American Runway will look like when Jacqueline Follet is the new Editor of Chief." Christian replied as he took a sip of his coffee.  
Andy glared at him. "Their replacing Miranda?" 

"Yeah. And she's bringing me in to run all of the editorial content." Christian replied.

Andy couldn't find what to say. She was angry and upset that they were going to do this to Miranda without the older woman knowing.

"You're really surprised?" Christian asked with a grin. "Jacqueline's a lot younger than Miranda. She has a fresher take on things." he sipped at his coffee again. "Not to mention that American Runway is one of the most expensive books in business. Jacqueline does the same thing for a lot less money. And Irv? Irv's a business man, ya know?" 

"Miranda will be devastated. Her whole life is about Runway. You can't do that to her." Andy replied as she felt herself getting even more angry.

"It's done. Ir'vs going to tell Miranda after the party for James." Christian replied.

"And she has no idea?" Andy asked.

Christian laughed. "She's a big girl, she'll be fine." 

Andy shook her head and threw her napkin on her plate and grabbed her bag. "I have to go." she said as she stood and began putting her jacket on and gave him a fake smile.

"Andy. Andy, it's done. There's nothing that you can do." Christian replied as he watched Andy.

Andy glared at him. "Stop talking to me." and with that she turned around and left.

Half way towards the hotel she took out her phone and dialed Miranda's number.

"Hello?" 

"Oh! Oh, thank god!" Andy said when Miranda finally answered the phone to her. "Your there!"

Miranda sighed into the phone. "Excuse me?"

"I need to talk to you right away! It's about Jacqueline Follet." Andy said.

Miranda looked at her watch and saw the time seeing that she was already late and not wanting to waste anymore time to a rambling Andrea she hung up the hotels phone and grabbed her things and exited the room.

Andy stared down at her phone. "Shit, shit, shit!" she hissed and hurried towards the hotel. 

She walked down the hall way towards the suite that Miranda was staying in. She raised her hand to knock on the door and hoped that she was doing the right thing by coming here. Thinking that there was no other way that she could talk to Miranda she knocked on the door twice. And then a few more times before it turned into bashing the door.

The door finally opened and she saw Irv.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Ravitz. I'm so sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could-" she got cut off by Miranda appearing at the door. 

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Miranda asked her as she slowly looked Andy up and down noticing that she was wearing the clothes she'd been in the night before. 'Hadn't the girl bothered to go and get cleaned up?'She wondered.

"I need to talk to you!" Andy whispered as she stared at the older woman.

"Do not disturb me again." Miranda replied before turning back around and stepping back inside her hotel room.

"But, um.." Andy trailed off as the door began to close. "Just one second.." the door closed. "Miranda?" she yelled but the door didn't open again. With a sigh she turned around and headed back to her own hotel to quickly get dressed before the first show of the day.

Once dressed she ran down as fast as she could to the venue that was just down the street where the first show was being held. She ran across the road, a car beeped at her, and she held up her hand and said sorry and continued to run towards the stairs of the entrance.

Inside she hung around the lobby for a few minutes as she waited for Miranda to arrive knowing that she hadn't already. She was pacing again just as she turned around and saw Miranda walk through the entrance. 

"Miranda!" she said and walked quickly over to her. "Miranda, wait, I need to talk to you."

Miranda saw Andy and looked the woman up and down and approved her dress and continued to walk down the hall.

"Irv is making Jacqueline Follet the Editor in Chief of Runway. Christian Thompson told me he's gonna work for her and Irv is going to tell you today so I thought that maybe if I told you that you could fix it and-" she got cut off by Miranda. 

"Do I smell freesias?" Miranda asked as she stopped in the hall way and began taking off her gloves.

"What?" Andy asked her eyes widening. "No. I.. I specifically told them that-"

"If I see freesias anywhere," Miranda said softly and slowly as she gave Andy her gloves and scarf, "I will be very disappointed." she continued before wandering off into the room the event was held in leaving Andy to stare after her.

~*~

"For 72 years Runway has been more than just a magazine. It has been a beacon of elegance and grace. Miranda Priestly is the finest possible guardian for that beacon, setting a standard that inspires people across the globe. Ladies and gentleman, I give you, Miranda Priestly." Nigel said and the room went loud with clapping.

Andy's heart fluttered with love as she watched Miranda glide gracefully to the front of the room.

Miranda's eyes scanned the people in front of her and for the briefest of seconds her eyes locked with Andrea's. She knew she was probably going to disappoint the younger woman by what she was about to announce but she hoped that Andrea would come to understand her decision. "Thank you my dear friend. Bonjour." she said with a laugh as she looked around at the crowd of people. "Thank you very much for coming today to help celebrate our dear friend James Holt." at this everyone began clapping again. She she began continuing her speech. ".. so it should come as no surprise that when the time came for James to choose the new President of James Holt International he chose from within the Runway family. Andy it's my great happiness today to announce to you al that that person is my friend and long time esteem colleague Jacqueline Follet," she said, dropping a shock to everyone in the room.

Andy stared with wide shocked eyes at Miranda after hearing that Jacqueline Follet would be the new Editor for Jame's Holts publication. She didn't know how Miranda could hurt Nigel like that. She turned to Nigel who was just as shocked as she was. 

"When the time is right she'll pay me back." Nigel said as he continued to watch Miranda.

Andy looked at Miranda again, at the woman who she thought she had finally knew about. But turned out that she still didn't know everything about the woman and the things she could easily use to her advantage. "You sure about that?" Andy asked.

"No, but I hope for the best." Nigel replied turning to look at Andy and then back at Miranda. "I have to."

Miranda walked down from the podium and after some small chatter she walked past Andrea's table where she saw the brunette talking with Nigel. "Let's go." she said and continued for the doors. 

Once Andrea was next to her they silently made towards the entrance that would take them out to their waiting car that would take them to their next event. 

Just as they nearly reached the front double doors Andy stopped and looked over at the restroom. "Sorry but I need to use the bathroom." Andy said to Miranda.

Miranda stopped and turned to look at Andy over her shoulder sending her a glare. "Make it quick." she said before continuing out the door.  
Andy nodded to Miranda's back before she hurried with a pounding heart into the restroom.

When she made it to the car a couple minutes later both women were silent. 

Andy kept her eyes straight ahead not wanting to look at Miranda for fear of saying something she would regret. She was hoping that after the amazing night they had spent together that things would've only gotten better but Andy couldn't understand why Miranda had done what she did and destroy Nigel's dreams. What hurt the most though was what was about to happen once she exited the car. She swallowed down a lump that had formed in her throat as she tried to not think of that. 

"You thought I didn't know?" Miranda said. It wasn't a question though.

Andy turned to Miranda surprised that she was speaking to her. 

"I've known what was happening for quite some time. Just took me a little while to find a suitable alternative for Jacqueline and that James Holt job was just so absurdly over-paid that she of course jumped at it." Miranda said with a laugh. "So I just had to tell Irv that Jacqueline was unavailable. Truth is there is no one that can do what I do. Including her. Andy of the other choices would have found that job impossible and the magazine would have suffered. Especially because of the list." she turned to Andrea who she saw was looking at her. "The list of designers, photographers, editors, writers, models all of whom were found by me, nurtured by me, and will stand by me and have promised me they will follow me whenever and if ever I choose to leave Runway." she said. She chuckled. "So he reconsidered. But I was very, very impressed by how intently you tried to warn me. I never thought I would say this Andrea but I really," she swallowed, "I really see a great deal of myself in you." she nodded at Andrea. "You can see beyond what people want and what they need. You can choose for yourself."

"I don't think I'm like that. I.." she stopped and closed her eyes. "I couldn't do what you did to Nigel, Miranda. I couldn't do something like that." Andy replied as she kept her eyes out the window as they drew nearer to the next event. Nearer to something that was about to happen that she wasn't sure if she wanted to happen now or not.

A small smile made it's way on to Miranda's face. "Mm. But you already did." 

Andy turned to face Miranda.

"To Emily." Miranda said as they locked eyes.

"That's not what I.. No," she shook her head, "that was different. I didn't have a choice."

"Oh no, you chose. You chose to get ahead. You want this life then those choices are necessary." Miranda replied and turned to look back out of her window as they were just about to pull up to the next venue.

"But what if this isn't what I want?" Andy asked as she watched Miranda. "I mean what if I don't want to live the way you live?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Andrea. Everybody wants this." she stopped and studied the young woman for a moment before containing. "Everybody wants to be us." she said before slipping on her sun glasses and giving a small smile to Andrea and their eyes locked again and Andrea couldn't help but get lost in Miranda's eyes. Even after she had destroyed Nigel's dreams she couldn't help the way she felt about the Editor.

Miranda watched Andy opened her mouth to say something but a couple of seconds later the brunette closed it again. When it was obvious that Andrea wasn't going to say anything Miranda plastered on her fake smile and got out of the car door that was opening for her and faced the paparazzi that were waiting for her.

"Wait." 

Miranda heard Andy frantically say as she closed the door and sat back in her seat looking at Andy slightly impatient to see what it was she had to say.

Andy grabbed Miranda's hands and held them tight as she stared deeply into Miranda's eyes before pushing Miranda back against the window and kissing her fiercly. "You may be a complete bitch for ruining Nigel's dream job but I understand why you did it," she sighed. "I've fallen so hard for you." Andy added softly to a stunned Miranda.

Miranda nodded slowly. "We have another event waiting for us so we will talk about all of this later." she replied.

Andy wanted to say so much more but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. What could she say? If she were to tell Miranda the truth then she'd be turning the older womans life upside down and Andy wasn't sure if she could do that. So she let the other woman walk away thinking that it would be better this way. 

Miranda plastered on her fake smile and stepped out of the car, not realising that what was about to happen would break her into a million peices.

She began to walk through the throng of paparazzi and up the stairs towards the building of another event.

When it all happened so quickly.

The sounds of gun shots and people screaming in horror came from behind her. 

Miranda slowly turned around to ask Andrea to see what had happened only she saw that her lover wasn't standing behind her she was in fact nowhere to be seen. She looked up and over the people standing around her and saw by the fountain her Andrea laying on the wet concrete.

Everything around her began to spin and the shouting of everyone around her ceased and all she could see was her Andrea laying across the road. Coming back to herself she knew that she had to get to her lover and she tried to push through the guards that were in front of her. "I need to get to Andrea." she said but the guards wouldn't let her pass.

"We're under strict orders to keep you here until we no the shooters aren't going to do anything more." one of the men said to her.  
"No! I need to get to Andrea." Miranda replied and managed to get passed the two guards and she didn't something she rarely ever did. Ran across the road and fell to her knee's next to Andrea on the cold concrete where two Paramedics had arrived and were checking her out. 

"I can't find a pulse." she heard one of the Paramedic's say.

"No." she shook her head. "This can't be happening." she tried to touch Andrea's face but her hands for swatted out of the way. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to move away." the female paramedic said to her. 

~*~

An Hour Later.

Miranda sat in the lobby of the building where the next event was currently being held. Her hands were shaking as she replayed what had happened to her Andrea over and over in her mind, not able to stop her thoughts.

"Who would do such a thing?" Miranda asked Nigel who sat next to her. She continued to hear the voice of the paramedic when she said they weren't able to bring Andrea back. She felt fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

Nigel swallowed around the lump that had formed in his mouth, he was feeling the same way that Miranda was. "I've no idea."

The room fell silent again before Serena came back into the room.

"Did you find out anything?" Miranda asked looking up at the Brazilian woman.

Serena shook her head. "No, the police officers won't tell me anything."

Miranda still couldn't believe this was happening. It was crazy. The thought of not being able to have Andrea in her arms again devastated her. She knew in that moment that she was going to find out who did this to her lover and whoever it was would pay.

~*~

Two Years Later. 

Miranda sat in her office and stared at the picture she had of herself and Andrea that sat on her desk in a spot on her desk that only she could see. It had been taken on the night that they had spent together. Andrea had insisted they take the photo and she didn't stop bugging Miranda until they had. She had said they should capture the moment so they could always remember the amazing nigh they had shared.

It was a lovely shot of the brunette. Andrea's head was resting on Miranda's shoulder as she gazed up into the camera. The amount of love Miranda saw in those beautiful brown eyes always bought tears to her eyes. 

It was absolutely hell to get through the days without Andrea by her side. She'd enter Runway of a morning and glance with sad eyes at Andrea's desk. Some mornings she wouldn't even look at the table because it hurt too much to know that she'd never see her lover sitting there again.

Miranda still couldn't believe that it had been 2 years since that day in Paris when she lost her lover. She stood from her desk, taking the photo with her, and wandered over to the window where she gazed outside at the New York skyline. It was late afternoon and the sun was shining in on her and she closed her eyes as she held the photo against her chest as she let tears fall down her cheeks. 

She jumped when the phone in the outer offices rang and she tried to compose herself before one of her assistants could see her like this.   
"Miranda?" 

She heard her newest assistant say from behind her.

"What is it?" Miranda asked and turned around and wandered back over to her desk and placed the photo back in its spot.

"Um that was the security company. Apparently your alarm system at your townhouse went off." 

Miranda sighed before nodding her head. "Okay. Get me my coat and bag. I'm leaving for the day." she said, deciding best to check out her house to see that she hadn't been robbed.

When she arrived home she hung up her coat in the hall closet and kicked off her heels. She glanced into the first floor rooms and saw that everything was perfectly fine. She was going to have to get her alarm system checked so she wouldn't have any other false alarms happening again. With a sigh she made her way down the kitchen and upon entering and seeing the person seated at the table everything went dizzy and she stumbled forward and grabbed onto the bench. She saw the figure from the table stand and begin to come over to her before she passed out.

~*~

TBC... just not sure when...


End file.
